


Ides of Birth

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Ides of Love [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Caesar enters into married life and soon after new life





	

Being married to Caesar didn't much change in Livia's life in the long run, as she still spent most of her day studying but now she did not have to deal with her mother everyday. A fact that gave her much relief as while she loved her mother, she was difficult to deal with. Livia loved her father above all else and was glad that she regularly got to see him nearly every day. the fact that their marriage had sealed the union of Caesar and her father insured it. All of Rome knew that house Julius and her house were aligned and many feared it. With her families money and Caesar's name it was truly a union that none could rival. The fact that Livia and Caesar genuinely loved each other made it all the better.

Not that her father would have let her marry anyone that she did not love, of course. Livia well knew that there was nothing her father would not give her and that included the freedom to choose her own husband. Livia had simply made a choose that benefited her family as much as her. Though her mother was not happy about it as she found Caesar distasteful and not right for Livia but there was nothing and no one that she would trade Caesar for. Something she made very plan when Pompey had come sniffing around her after the announcement of her betrothal to Caesar had been announced months ago.

Something that had sent Caesar and her father into blinding rages and they both had very nearly had gone to kill him. Pompey had taken credit for their victory against Spartacus and now he sought to seduce their daughter/betrothed. Livia had managed to calm them both though she was furious. She was well aware that Pompey only wanted her to insure that he got her father's wealth and not Caesar, who was quickly becoming his rival when it came to power. Even if Livia was not in love with Caesar and set on marrying him, she would never choose someone like Pompey. no one would ever use her and certainly would not use her family through her. in the end it all came to nothing. Livia married Caesar and Pompey and all the others that tried to get her to change her mind were screwed. Soon enough more powerful positions were offered to her father and to Caesar and Livia settled into her new life.

Nothing could maker her unhappy. 

When the fourth month after her wedding had passed Livia told both Caesar and her father at the same time.

"I am with child."

Father was the first to reach her, he cupped Livia's face gently and looked into her eyes." I am happy for you, my precious one."

Livia reached up and held her hands over his. "Thank you, Father."

Then Caesar grabbed her and spun her around while laughing in happiness. Livia let out a giggle while she held on tightly to her husband

"By the gods, Caesar. Release her at once. She is pregnant, do not swing her around so." Caesar listened, if only so he could kiss her fiercely and then rest their forehead together while he rested a hand on her stomach. Livia placed her hand over his. She knew how much he wanted children. Julia was his only surviving child and she knew that he feared it was something in him that was wrong. As he had been married repeatedly but never had a child but one survive. Livia knew he would worry until she birthed a healthy and alive child. It was the will of the Gods if the child and she survived and despite claiming to be descended from Venus, that gave him no more help then any other. Livia could very well die birthing a healthy child, she and the baby could die or the baby could die while she lived and Venus would do nothing.

Something that both Livia and Caesar were well aware of.


End file.
